This invention relates to a film-coated extended release solid oral dosage composition containing a nasal decongestant, e.g., pseudoephedrine in a controlled release core and a film outer coating containing the non-sedating antihistamine, desloratadine. The solid oral dosage compositions of this invention are useful for treating patients showing the signs and symptoms associated with allergic and/or inflammatory conditions such as the common cold, as well as signs and symptoms associated with allergic and/or inflammatory conditions of the skin or upper and lower airway passages such as allergic rhinitis, seasonal allergic rhinitis and nasal congestion. upper respiratory diseases, allergic rhinitis and nasal congestion.
Desloratadine, also called descarbethoxyloratadine, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,716 as a non-sedating antihistamine useful as an anti-allergy agent. U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,274 discloses compositions containing desloratadine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,997 discloses methods and compositions for treating seasonal allergic rhinitis symptoms using desloratadine. Desloratadine, upon oral absorption, is hydroxylated at the 3 position to produce the metabolite, 3-hydroxyldesloratadine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,990,535 and 5,100,675 disclose a twice-a-day sustained release coated tablet wherein the tablet coating comprises descarbethoxyloratadine and a hydrophilic polymer and polyethylene glycol, and the tablet core comprises acetaminophen, pseudoephedrine or a salt thereof, a swellable hydrophilic polymer and pharmaceutically acceptable excipients.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,697 discloses an extended release tablet containing matrix core comprising pseudoephedrine sulfate and a coating comprising loratadine.
None of the prior art discloses the once-a-day film-coated solid oral dosage composition of this invention.
The successful development of a formulation of a desloratadine-pseudoephedrine once-a-day product would be desirable, but would require achieving a release rate profile for pseudoephedrine component over an extended period in excess of twelve hours and preferably at least 16 hours while maintaining delivery of an effective once a day dose of desloratadine.
It would be desirable for increased patient compliance to have an extended release desloratadine-pseudoephedrine product effective and safe when used on a once-a-day basis for the treatment, management and/or mitigation of the signs and symptoms associated with the common cold, as well as allergic and/or inflammatory conditions of the skin or upper and lower airway passages such as seasonal, allergic rhinitis and nasal congestion.